1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power electronics module having a base plate, a housing and also load connection elements which can preferably also be designed as plug contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power semiconductor module which is in screw pressure contact-connection with a printed circuit board is known from the prior art, by way of example, as disclosed in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 025 609 A1. In this arrangement, the printed circuit board has an insulating substrate with conductor tracks arranged thereon. The power semiconductor module has an insulating plastic housing, a substrate arranged in the plastic housing, conductor tracks, and power semiconductor components which are arranged on the substrate and are connected in a manner suitable for the circuit. Furthermore, the power semiconductor module has power and auxiliary connections, such as gate, auxiliary emitter or sensor connections. In this case, the power connections are in the form of screw connections and the auxiliary connections are designed so as to establish a pressure contact-connection with contact springs. The screws of the screw contact-connection arrangement of the power connections extend through recesses in the printed circuit board and form the pressure supply line for the auxiliary connections. As is illustrated here, and as is moreover routine in the art, the load connections extend through the housing of the power semiconductor module laterally or at the top face, the housing routinely being a plastic housing in the art.